


Vandalized Love

by PoisonIvy_123



Category: Catwoman (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonIvy_123/pseuds/PoisonIvy_123
Summary: Harley Quinn is never afraid of doing a dare. In fact, she loves them! So she didn't bother objecting to Selina's dare of throwing rocks at some houses in an abandoned neighbourhood. However, one of the buildings Harley targeted wasn't as deserted as they thought. Breaking one of the window caused Harley to be confronted by the upset, and frankly quite easy on the eye, owner of the house.
Relationships: Pamela Isley & Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Selina Kyle & Harleen Quinzel, Selina Kyle/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Vandalized Love

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I've posted. I've had to deal with a writer's block and an art block in general. I hope you like it and tell me what you think of it down below or on Discord.

In Gotham, there were a lot of abandoned neighbourhoods with a lot of abandoned houses in them. And those neighbourhoods were the perfect places for Harley Quinn and Selina Kyle to have some fun. Nobody owned any of the houses and nobody came into the streets so they could really do whatever they wanted. As the two best friends were walking past some of the builldings, Selina was the first to notice a pile of rocks.   
  


_ “Hey, Harley? You up for a dare?”  _ She looked at the blonde next to her with a bit of a smirk and nodded at the pile of rocks.  _ *Awful lot of windows in here, right?” _

_ “Sure are, Kitty.”  _ She looked over at the pile and walked over. Picking up as many rocks as she could, she looked around and targeted some houses with a couple of still intact windows.  _ “Chose a good neighbourhood to do this in, Selina. There are some pretty nice houses here.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I know. That’s why I said it, Harley.”  _ She shook her head and looked around.  _ “Which one’s first?” _

Harley looked around and looked at a random house with all of its windows intact. She pointed at it with a smirk.  _ “That one!”  _ Right before she got ready to throw it, something in the middle of the rocks caught her attention.  _ “What’s this?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Harley, don’t stop now. Throw those rocks.”  _ Selina crossed her arms on her chest and looked at her friend.   
  
_ “Just a minute!”  _ She walked back to the pile and put some of the rocks down.  _ “Well, hello there.”  _ Out of the garbage and dirt, Harley pulled out a black and red bat.  _ “I know just how to use you.”  _ She smirked, picked up a rock and turned back to the abandoned building she had targeted before.

_ “Hurry up, blondie! I want to hear some glass.”  _ Selina watched Harley closely as the latter took a roundish rock and got the bat ready.   
  
_ “Yeah, yeah. Don’t rush me or I’ll hit a wall instead of a window.”  _ She got ready and looked back and forth between the bat, the rock, the sky and the window a couple of times. Having made sure she was in the perfect position, Harley threw the rock into the air and swung the bat hard against the falling piece of construction garbage. As soon as she hit it, the blond dropped the bat onto the ground and watched the rock smash through a window.   
  
_ “Nice one, Harls! What’s next?”  _ Selina looked around and pointed at a house with a grey door.  _ “How about that one?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I got something better.”  _ Harley pointed at a house just two buildings next to the one where she had just destroyed a window of. It had a green door and if it hadn’t been for the tropical forest that was growing in the front yard, you could say it was a pretty neat house.    
  
Selina looked at the house and smiled.  _ “Sounds good.”  _ She took a step back to give Harley extra swinging room and watched her friend get ready to give a big rock a hit towards the biggest window of them all.

Harley smirked as she threw the rock up and gave it the biggest hit she could give it. She watched it go right through the window and jumped in Selina’s arms while laughing. When she heard yelling, Harley’s smile faded and she slowly let go of her friend.  _ “Did you hear that?”  _

_ “Yeah, sounded like someone yelling.”  _ Selina let her eyes drop on the house the blonde had just thrown a rock through.  _ “Think we should go check it out?” _ _   
_ _   
_ Before Harley could answer, they heard the door open with a bang and Harley’s head shot in that way to see what or who opened the door. 

Out of the house came a tall redhead with a furious look on her face.  _ “Hey! You, with the bat! Get here!”  _ Not waiting for Harley to make a move, the redhead stormed further to the two women.   
  
Harley’s eyes widened and not just out of fear. Sure, she was scared the woman would hurt her or sue her, but the closer she got, the more she saw her face clearer. She was pretty.  _ Really _ pretty. It took getting Selina’s elbow pushed in her side to get her out of her own thought.  _ “Um, I… I’m sorry. We thought all of these houses were abandoned. We’re, sorry, I’m really sorry. It won’t happen again and I’ll gladly pay for the window.” _

The woman who now stood in front of them folded her arms in front of her and nodded.  _ “Good. I’m Ivy.”  _ She couldn’t help but let out a polite smile.  _ Why did she smile? These two just wrecked her window.  _ When she looked closer at one of the vandalists, the blonde one, she saw why she couldn’t help but let out a small smile. She was one of the most beautiful girls she’d ever seen.

Harley was a little startled by the mixture of anger and politeness in Ivy’s voice.  _ “I’m… I’m Harley and this is Selina. Can I give you my um… my number or something for you to contact me? In case something’s broken in your house.” _

Selina looked back and forth between her friend and the calmed down redhead.  _ What the hell was going on here? How did this woman, Ivy, go from being furious to smiling politely in less than ten seconds?  _ She looked at the redhead and smiled softly.  _ “We really are sorry. I dared her to do it.” _

Ivy looked at the woman with black hair and felt her smile fade just a little.  _ “It’s ok. Just don’t let it happen.”  _ She took her phone and opened the contacts app. Looking back at Harley, she gave her the phone.  _ “Just um… You can put your name and number if you’d like.”  _ She looked back at her window to let Harley type but also to hide a potential blush. It wasn’t every day she got the number of a rather gorgeous girl, even if it was because she broke her window.

Harley smiled and took the phone. She typed in her number and her name before tapping Ivy’s phone.  _ “Here you go. It’s all in there.” _

_ “Thanks. I’ll call you?”  _ Saying it felt more like asking her out than what the situation was actually about but Ivy didn’t mind. She actually didn’t mind at all.

Harley nodded and said bye, deciding not to smash more windows and took Selina’s arm to go home.  _ “Come on, Kitty. Let’s go.” _ _   
_ _   
_ After walking in silence for a bit, Selina couldn’t keep it in anymore and stopped walking.  _ “Alright, spill. What was that earlier?”  _ She looked at her friend and folded her arms in front of her chest.   
  
_ “What? What do you mean? There was nothing going on between Ivy and me.”  _ Harley looked into the brown eyes hiding between a strand of hair.   
  
Selina looked back at her friend with a smirk.  _ “Never said her name. So, you like her?”  _ She started walking again and pulled Harley with, hooking her arm in the pale one of her friend and pulling her with.   
  
_ “I… No, I don’t! We just met and I broke her window! I only gave her my number to take care of the damage costs. Not to ask her out.”  _ Right after the words had left her mouth, Harley already knew she’d done it. She mentioned asking Ivy out and Selina had never said anything about it. 

Knowing really well her friend knew exactly what she’d do, Selina couldn’t help but poke her side.  _ “Harley Quinn, you sneaky devil. You do like her, don’t you?” _

_ “I wouldn’t say like just yet. I mean, I wouldn’t say no if she asked me out but it’s not like I’m going to ask her out myself or anything. And who says she even likes girls?”  _ Harley started blushing a heavy red which was probably visible from outer space.  _ “Look, just drop it, ok?” _ _   
_ _   
_ Selina looked in front of her while walking.  _ “Sure.”  _ She smirked and kept walking.

**Two days later**

Harley had checked her phone every twenty minutes since she met the redhead in the abandoned neighbourhood. She hoped to get a text soon. She told Selina she only wanted to hear something from the woman so all of it was over but they both knew she also just wanted to talk to her again, get to know her more. Ever since their meet, all Harley could think about was making up for the window, both financially and as a person.

Ivy took her phone after the window company had left and went through her contacts to find the name of one Harley Quinn.  _ Quinn? What kind of last name was Quinn? Oh, well, people have weird names.  _ She clicked on the little green telephone and brought the phone to her ear.  _ “Pick up…” _ _   
_ _   
_ As soon as she heard her ringtone, Harley had to resist not to jump to the phone. Instead, she walked to the table it was on and picked up.  _ “Harley speaking. Who’s this?”  _ Of course she knew exactly who was calling but she didn’t want to let Ivy sense her excitement.

_ “It’s Ivy, you broke my window two days ago. How many people don’t you give your number to in two days if you already have to ask that?”  _ Ivy put her phone on speaker and threw it in the sofa while she took a bottle of water out of the fridge.   
  
_ “I didn’t forget. I just didn’t.. Never mind. Is your window repaired yet?”  _ Harley was happy Ivy was only calling and not talking to her in real life or she would’ve noticed the warm, red blush crawling up Harley’s cheeks.   
  
_ “Yeah, the company just left. Would you mind coming over to talk about how we’re going to do this?”  _ Ivy sat down in the sofa and took a sip from the bottle of water while she awaited Harley’s answer.   
  
The blonde had to try her hardest not to get a gigantic smile on her face and almost failed until she noticed she’d been quiet for the past ten second.  _ “Um, yeah, sure. I’ll be there in about half an hour, ok? Same place?”  _   
  
Ivy nodded and then realized she was still talking to Harley on the phone.  _ “Yeah, sounds good. See you in half an hour.” _ Ivy hung up before Harley could say bye and put her phone in her pocket.   
  
**Half an hour later**

Harley walked up to the house and checked her phone. It had been exactly half an hour after Ivy had hung up when the blonde knocked on the door.  _ “Ivy? It’s me, Harley.” _

Mere seconds later, Ivy opened the door and smiled. She stepped outside and pointed at the newly placed window with her right thumb while she was leaning against the door frame.  _ “Pretty neat, huh?”  _ She looked into Harley’s ocean blue eyes and noticed a sparkle in them. A fun sparkle.

_ “Yeah, it looks good. Even better than before if I’m honest.”  _ She chuckles as she walked in at Ivy’s invitation. As soon as she walked in, all she could see as plants and a few normal furnitures.  _ Plants. That’s why the front yard was basically a tropical jungle.  _ She smiled and stood still at the table in the middle of the dining room.  _ “Pretty cool place you got here.” _

Ivy followed the blonde inside and closed the door.  _ “Thanks. As you might have noticed, I like plants. They’re more fun to hang out with than people. At least they don’t use you and then stab you in the back.”  _ The redhead looked down a bit but then shot her head back up.  _ “Anyway…” _

_ “The bill?”  _ Harley looked at her, understanding she didn’t want to talk about it and moved past it without questioning a single thing. At least not out loud.  _ “How much do I owe you?”  _

Ivy took the bill from the table and looked at it.  _ “Well, the replacement and everything was $500 but what do you say we split it evenly? $250 each and we’re good.”  _ She smiled slightly. She would do this normally but Harley sincerely felt sorry for breaking her window and Ivy saw it.

Harley put her thumb between her teeth while thinking. She was obviously okay with splitting the check but there was something else. Before she could even properly decide, her mouth opened.  _ “How about we split it and I take you somewhere to make up for it a little more? We could do something simple like a movie or dinner if you prefer that.” _ _   
_ _   
_ Ivy was a little startled by what Harley had just asked her.  _ Did she just ask her out?  _ Now it was her turn to think.  _ “Yeah, sure. Just, um, text me the details.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Great! I’ll see you then and I’ll send the money your way.”  _ Harley turned her feet to the door but then faced Ivy once more.  _ “Thank you for being so cool with all of this.”  _

_ “No problem. I probably could’ve chosen a better neighbourhood to go live in but I like the calmness.”  _ She smiled and moved a few strands of hair out of her face.  _ “Anyway, I’ll be expecting a text from you with the details.” _

Harley smiled and moved to the door.  _ “I’ll send it as soon as I’ve decided what to do. Alrighty?”  _

_ “Sounds good to me. See you later, Harley.”  _ Ivy stayed at the door and waved at the blonde woman as she walked away.

**The next day**

Harley had texted Ivy the same day as she had asked her out and told her to meet her at the Gotham City National Park at noon. She’d been grocery shopping and made them a picnic. Because of the little amount of attention her parents had given her when she’d been a child, Harley spent a lot of time alone which also meant she knew fun and isolated spots in a lot of places, including the parks of Gotham. After getting a confirmation text from Ivy, she’d started making food. Thankful for the internet, Harley watched some videos on how to fold napkins and made them into flowers. They weren’t exactly masterpieces, but hey, it was better than what she could do before. 

Forty-five minutes before she was supposed to meet up with Ivy, Harley left her apartment to go check the spot out. When she got there, all she had to do was scare away some teens who wanted a nice hiding space to make out with their special someone. As soon as the two kids were gone, she started setting everything up. Harley put down a blanket, set out the food and made sure everything was nice and calm.   
  
Ivy arrived at the park ten minutes early, hoping to surprise Harley. Little did she know that from where the secret spot was, Harley could easily see Ivy looking around. That’s why she was surprised when two soft hands covered her eyes from the back.  _ “Harley, jeez, don’t scare me like that!”  _ She pulled the hands off of her and turned around to see a smiling, small woman looking into her eyes. Seeing her made Ivy smile.  _ “Hey. How are you?” _

Harley stared into Ivy’s eyes and smiled back.  _ “I’m great! How are you, Red?”  _ She smiled at the woman in front of her and pulled her to the hiding spot.   
  
_ “I’m goo..”  _ She couldn’t even finish her sentence before Harley took her hand and pulled her with.  _ Wow, her hands were soft.  _ She had to duck for some branches but as soon as they were at the spot, all Ivy could do was stare up at the trees and flowers.  _ “Wow, Harley, this is an amazing spot. It’s so isolated from people and covered with plants. It’s perfect. You’re really considerate. Thank you.”  _ She looked back down and only now noticed the picnic. 

Harley smiled even more than before and sat down on the blanket before patting on a spot she kept free for Ivy to sit on. The rest of the blanket was covered in all sorts of food and drinks. There was pasta, eggs and bacon, salads, pastry, wine, water, soda and even coffee. Harley felt prepared for any situation.   
  
Ivy looked at everything Harley had set up and noticed the flower napkins.  _ “Harley, did you put this much effort in this? Why?” _

The blonde smiled softly and patted the spot next to her again.  _ “Because I wanted to show you I really am sorry and, well, I want to get to know you a little more. You seem like an interesting person.” _ _   
_ _   
_ Ivy couldn’t help but blush a little. SInce she spent most of her time taking care of plants, she didn’t talk to a lot of people. In fact, these past few days were the most interaction she’d gotten in weeks. This all also meant she didn’t get a lot of compliments, so Harley saying she seems interesting was very nice.  _ “Thanks. You seem interesting too. I just feel like I won’t be good at talking much since I spend most of my time alone.”  _ She finally sat down next to Harley on the blanket. _   
_ _   
_ Harley put her hand on Ivy’s and looked into her eyes.  _ “Listen, it’s ok. Most people suck so I know why you would isolate yourself. Selina’s basically the only person I talk to frequently. We’ll find stuff to talk about.” _ _   
_ _   
_ Ivy looked at their hands and smiled.  _ “Thank you, Harley.”  _ She looked back at the food.  _ “Again, wow!” _

**Three hours later**

After spending a few hours together, Ivy and Harley decided to call it a day and clean up the spot. They’d had to scare away a couple of teens but apart from that, they hadn’t been bothered at all. No phones, no people, no distractions. 

Harley walked with Ivy to her house as a proper  _ friend  _ would do and stopped at her door when they got there.  _ “This is you, right?”  _ _   
_ _   
_ Ivy chuckled and looked down with a smile.  _ “Yeah, this is me. As if you wouldn’t recognize the one house with a jungle as a front yard in an abandoned neighbourhood.”  _ She looked up and smiled at the blonde.  _ “I really enjoyed today, Harley. Thank you.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “You don’t have to keep thanking me, Ivy. It was my pleasure. And if you want, we can do it again sometime.”  _ Harley looked at her new friend with hopeful eyes and a kind smile.   
  
Ivy looked at her door and back at Harley.  _ “I’d like that. Just next time, don’t smash one of my windows.”  _ She chuckled and put the key in the door.   
  
Harley burst out in laughter and only got out of it when the green door was fully opened.  _ “Wait up!”  _ She ran towards the redhead and pressed a soft kiss on her cheek.  _ “I’ll see you soon.”  _ She walked away and looked back but only saw a closed door.   
  


Ivy was pressed at the door inside and closed her eyes.  _ “Oh Harley… Did you have to do that?”  _ She wiped her face and looked into the hall mirror only to notice a deep red blush.  _ “Oh boy… There we go.” _ _   
_ _   
_ **A week later**

Ivy hadn’t called Harley in a week to try and figure out if what she felt was real or just the attention she got, the well-meant attention she got from the cute blonde. After a whole week of no calls, no answering texts and no seeing her, it was clear. Ivy had real feelings for Harley. And she  _ had  _ to tell her, no matter what. The redhead took her phone and saw yet another worried text from Harley, asking her if she was alright. She couldn’t help but smile at how worried Harley sounded in her head as she read the text. 

Harley had just put her phone down with a frown after checking it again to see if Ivy had finally texted her back when she felt a strong buzz and heard the ringtone she set for Ivy. The tunes of The Coasters’ “Poison Ivy” played for barely a second when Harley picked up.  _ “Ivy! Finally! Are you ok?” _ _   
_ _   
_ Ivy smiled when she heard the voice of the woman she liked. Not only was it nice hearing her, but she sounded exactly as she did in her imagination.  _ “Hey, Harls. I’m fine, I just… needed some time. Could we meet up? My place, as soon as you got time?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Time? For wha…?”  _ Harley kept listening to Ivy.  _ “Yeah, sure. I”ll be there in a minute. See you soon.”  _ She hung up, took her jacket and ran out.

Selina was on her way to Harley when the latter jumped in front of her.  _ “Harley, be careful. Where are you going? You haven’t left the house in a week. I thought you were worried about Ivy.” _

Harley didn’t even bother standing still to answer her friend.  _ “I am! She called! I’m going to her right now! See ya!”  _ She ran ten blocks and finally knocked on Ivy’s door only fifteen minutes later. Sure, she was in peak condition but even Harley was having trouble breathing after running ten blocks.

Ivy opened the door to see who it was, not expecting Harley to be there yet.  _ “Harley! How the hell are you here already? Where’s your bike?” _

_ “No bike… Ran… No breath…”  _ Harley gasped for air more and layed down in front of the door.  _ “You ok?” _

_ “I’m fine, but are you sure you are?”  _ Ivy sounded really worried and helped Harley back on her feet.  _ “Come in. I made lemonade earlier. It’s nice and cold.” _ _   
_ _   
_ Harley smiled and went inside. She sat down in the oddly comfortable couch and watched Ivy pour two glasses of lemonade.  _ “What’s up? You haven’t been answering my texts. Did I do something wrong in the park?” _

_ “No, no, not at all. I just had to take some time off to think about some stuff.”  _ She handed her a glass of lemonade and sat down next to her.  _ “Look, Harley, I have no idea if you’re dating someone or if you even like girls but… I have to tell you. After our little meet-up at the park, you walked me home and you, um you kissed my cheek. It wasn’t supposed to happen but when you did that, it sparked something inside me.”  _ She sighed. Telling a girl about her feelings had never been this hard on Ivy.  _ “I like you and you don’t have to answer now bu…” _ _   
_ _   
_ Harley stared at Ivy the entire time and took slow sips of her lemonade the entire time. She stopped drinking when Ivy sighed and put her glass down. When the redhead told Harley she liked her, it felt like fireworks went off inside of Harley’s head. She leaned in and pressed a kiss onto Ivy’s lips before she could even finish her word, let alone the sentence she had planned out so carefully.   
  
Ivy was surprised at first but kissed back after the second it took her to realize Harley was actually kissing her. She closed her eyes slowly and put her right hand on the blonde’s left cheek. When she felt Harley lean back, she couldn’t help but let out a small groan.  _ “Wow.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Ivy, I’ve liked you since I smashed your window. It only got more and more every time I saw you and with every minute we spent together.”  _ Harley smiled and took hold of Ivy’s hand.

Ivy looked into Harley’s eyes a little startled and still speechless from the kiss. “ _ I know this is going to sound really silly since you just kissed me and told me you liked me back but I just want to be sure. Harley, will you be my girlfriend?” _

  
With the biggest smile possible, Harley nodded.  _ “Yes, of course I will. I’d love to.”  _ She leaned back down and pressed another kiss on the redhead’s lips, who were more than happy to join the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> The ringtone Harley set for Ivy was this song if anyone's interested:   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lbrtRlAtNys


End file.
